


TF2 New Recruits

by Sunni_Side



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Assault, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunni_Side/pseuds/Sunni_Side
Summary: There are 5 new classes. Both teams receive 5 new members. Will they make enemies? Befriend their teammates? Stories with my fan classes (fan characters) and how they interact with their teammates or the opposing team.
Relationships: BLU Demoman/Original Character(s), BLU Engineer/Original Character(s), BLU Heavy/Original Character(s), BLU Pyro/Original Character(s), BLU Sniper/Original Character(s), BLU Soldier/Original Character(s), RED Demoman/Original Character(s), RED Medic/Original Character(s), RED Pyro/Original Character(s), RED Sniper/Original Character(s), RED Spy/Original Character(s), Soldier (Team Fortress 2)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The New Team Members

**Author's Note:**

> Team Fortress 2 fan character stories. Please note, I have a fuck ton of oc x canon shit also, sooooooooooooooooo.
> 
> 5 fan classes and 10 completely different people!
> 
> I also headcanon BLU team are different people and not RED clones. I'm too lazy to write about how I think the BLU team looks personality. So they'll mostly just develop as I write. But they are mostly different people. Most headcanon personalities are from Tumblr so feel free to look around there.
> 
> I try to use mercs names (If given a name I found from Reddit talk, steam and Tumblr, (mainly RED, BLU will be mostly HC given) If there are no "canon" names I'll just use the class names (ex: Pyro will just stay as Pyro, BLU pyro will probably get a name tho)
> 
> ANYWAY HERE ARE MY CHARACTERS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The names and ages of the new guys

Each team will be receiving 5 new classes. Two, "graciously" given to Mann co. by the one and only, Merasmus! His very own daughter, and his own nephew! (Uncle by magic) aaaannd! Even a class that takes care of them!

* * *

RED Team -

  * Lancer - Mark Woodward - 35
  * Berserker - Jennifer ? - 27
  * Magus - Morris ? - 31 - Cousin of Merna
  * Rogue - Hannah Barker? (Alias) - 26
  * Defender - Angela - 37



BLU Team -

  * Lancer - Lianne Garner - 30
  * Berserker - Rick Sellers - 37
  * Mage - Merna ? - 24 - Daughter of Merasmus
  * Rogue - Keene Levine - 31
  * Defender - Joshua Norak - 39




	2. The RED Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new RED teammates arrive

The train was on its way to the RED base. It carried the five new members. Each of them sat away from each other with their luggage occupying the seat next to them, all staying quiet. Some reading, others looking out the window. All just keeping to themselves. They were almost there when one decided to break the silence

" How are all of you doing today?... " The Defender asked, putting her book into her suitcase. A few stayed silent, completely ignoring the comment. Berserker looked like she wanted to say something, giving her a grumble.

" Starting to fight in a daily war? Seems fun! I can't _WAIT_ to destroy the competition! " Rogue gave Defender an open smile, pumping her fist in the air. Then a scoff was heard just a few seats behind " We're fighting for two old men, who want to try to outlive each other, once they both die, someone else will probably fuck us all over " They looked back to see Magus, he put down his book that was covering his face " We're fighting in a war for two old men who want nothing to do with us "

Everyone stayed silent for a bit, sharing awkward glances, unsure of what to say. Magus crossed his arms " Someone seems grumpy, ya woke up on the wrong side of the bed magic man? " Rogue gave him a bitter look. To which he just chuckled at " Being given with no say! To fight in a stupid war by my uncle, having to fight beside a bunch of lunatics! Of course, I'm in a godawful mood! " He sank into the seat. Defender shook her head and let out a quiet sigh. He was probably going to be hard to take care of...

The rest of the ride was quiet, the two who had nothing to contribute to the conversation just continued reading, or looking out the window. The others went back to what they were doing before. Then after a few minutes, they finally made it to the drop off just outside REDs base. Getting off the train with their belongings, they looked around, seeing the battlefield in the distance along with BLUs base.

" Isn't someone supposed to meet us here? " Lancer finally spoke, looking down at his papers confused, as Defender nodded " Maybe they're just late-" then just as she finished a loud bang was heard and some aggressive yelling as a man with a helmet which covered his eyes landed in front of the group " Soldier reporting for duty! " He said saluting " Soldier! Vat zhe fuck is wrong with you?! Do you not have a sense of respectfulness for our new teammates? " The German man slapped the back of Soldier's head. " Deepest apologies. Anyway! You must all be zhe, new members! Truly a pleasure to meet all of you. Velcome to zhe RED base! " Medic greeted

" Wait! There are three women? Why are there three women? " Soldier noticed the three women " This has got to be a mistake! We do not need girls to fight alongside us! Leave it to the men! "

Berserker growled, clenching her fists if she had her mace she would've smashed his face in. Rogue rolled her eyes, great. More sexism. " There weren't enough male fighters, so they chose to send us. We have just as much training as any _MAN "_ Rogue spoke up " Unless you want this to be an _unfair_ war, I suggest you learn some manners" Defender sighed. Of course, the women knew this would happen. But learned to not care, the war comes first.

" Vell zhen, may we make our way back to zhe base? " Medic broke the silence, gesturing back and began walking.

The base was huge. Of course it would. But none of them have seen a living quartera THIS big.

" Team! Our recruits have arrived! " And with that everyone turned their attention to the group

" Aw, man! Sweet! New ladies? Wicked! " Scout said

" Anyvay, we vill talk tomorrow to get to know all of you better, in zhe meantime, Scout, vill you help half to find zere new rooms? " Medic rolled his eyes at Scout's comments " Sure thing doc! Ladies?"

" Scout, no. You vill direct the two men, you don't have enough respect for women " Medic interrupted the boy " Please, ladies follow me. _I_ vill be ze one to show you to your rooms " with that Medic lead the women to their rooms, which were promptly further than the men's rooms. " Here is where you vill sleep, your class names are on zhe doors. Your rooms have private showers considering zhe rest of us are men, it only seems right to give you privacy, Frauen. It has most things already included. including your new outfits, you are free to keep your nightclothes. I vill speak with all you more tomorrow. Farewell for know, Frauen "

Meanwhile, Scout told the other two to follow him. " Alrighty here are your rooms! "Lancer" annnd... "Magus"? What the hell kinda class name is that? " Scout read off the door name, he knew the new classes were different, but he was confused. Isn't a Mage those magic people in videogames? Or fantasy comics?

" Ugh...Well, It's something that's way out of your skillset " Magus shrugged, taking his luggage and went into his new room " Uhhh, yeah nice talk. Oh! By the way! Your outfits for the battlefield are in your closet too! " Scout shouted

" Thank you, Scout right? " Lancer gave a small smile, before going into his new room.

The new RED members were all settled into their new rooms. All very happy about being welcomed into the team, well sort of.


	3. The BLU recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLUs new teammates arrive

Another train is set to arrive but is to arrive at the BLUs base. The train held the five new members. Who are considerably more... energetic than the others. Sharing jokes, telling stories about their adventures. Except one, she just stayed quiet, giving a quick smile whenever someone would say something to her. But she never actually said anything, just a smile and nod. A chuckle, that was it.

" Okay, okay this one happened when I went hunting. It was quite stupid of me to not have any company- But hey, everyone makes mistakes. That was a big one. So late at night, a bear decides to come by, I was scared for my life. So I climbed into a high ass tree. Then after a few minutes of being scared out of my mind. That damn bear just took my bag and ran off! But hell no, I was NOT gonna chase after it. Probably would've mauled my ass " Lancer let out a laugh after she finished her story.

" That does sound very interesting, I'm happy you're alright and here " Defender smiled at her " It wasn't anything I didn't know how to handle. I didn't go into survival training for nothin " She replied. Giving a thumbs up.

" It is such a pleasure having you all as teammates, I'm sure we'll all get together just fine " Defender nodded his soft smile enough to put anyone at ease.

" Hell yeah! I'm so excited to beat some asses on the battlefield! " The Berserker chimed in pumping his fist in the air. To which Lancer replied with " Hell yeah! I just met you but you feel like a brother I never knew I had! " She laughed, locking his head in an arm lock, giving him a rough noogie " Haha, maybe I AM your long lost brother, the name's Rick "

Lancer smiled letting him go, holding out her hand " Lianne, Lianne Garner " Berserker smiled back, shaking her hand

" Rick Sellers, damn, not the same last names, but hey, we're spirit siblings! "

" Hell yeah! I can't wait to kick ass with you " Lianne cheered, giving him a fist bump

The rest of the ride remained the same, all still sharing stories to fill the time. Then eventually they arrived at the base. All getting out they waved bye to the train driver.

" Ya' must be our new members! " A voice came from behind, a tall man with a brown hat and orange sunglasses walked over, waving to the group. Defender smiled and stepped forward holding out his hand " Indeed we are, you must be the sniper I assume? " he smiled, noticing the symbols on his shoulders

" Yes, I am! Judging by your friendly attitude, you're the new passive class Defender I heard of? " Sniper said with a smile, shaking his hand.

" Anyway, introductions can wait, let's get you all back ta the base " Sniper turned back and started walking back to BLUs base. They all looked around the area, the battlefield quite a ways away, along with REDs base. Everything was huge! Even the living quarters were huge! They all finally arrived in their very own living quarters. All amazed by how big it was!

" Ey! Our new members are here! " Sniper called out, few looking up from what they were doing. Pyro and Demoman gave a friendly wave. The Engineer stood up giving Defender a handshake " Very nice to meet y'all "

" Aight' let's get you all nice and settled in! Spy, would you mind showing the ladies their new rooms? " Engineer called for Spy, who just nodded  
" Ladies " He gestured for the two women to follow, both nodding and grabbing their luggage. " Boys we can show you where the showers and lockers are after we get y'all settled " Engineer nodded to the three men and they followed him.

The ladies' rooms were a bit further than the others, for privacy reasons, after a bit of walking down the halls Spy gestured " Here are your rooms, should have most of your needs, along with cleaning supplies in your bathrooms. Along with your new outfits for the battlefield " Spy nodded taking out a cigarette, looking at the names written on the doors

" I see we now have a mage... " He mumbled, where did she get it? Magic probably won't do much in a battle with guns. Lancer just shrugged and took her luggage with her into her new room, Mage just sighed shrugging her shoulders " My magic isn't just card tricks, it's... much more... " She gripped the book she was holding, it seemed quite old, almost ancient. But before Spy could say anything else, Mage just grabbed her suitcase and went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Engineer walked down the hall to where most of the mercs slept. Some rooms labelled with the class name. Some were just blank but here were rooms with the new three. " Alrighty boys, here are all ya new rooms. Once ya get all organized you-all can just head back and I'll show you where the showers are. " Engi said with a thumbs-up as he made his way back.

" How nice " Defender smiled " Hearts are melting all over " Rogue sarcastically said with a chuckle, wrapping his arm around the other's shoulder, patting his chest " Anyway, how about we all just get settled in so we can get introductions over with? " The other two nodded, grabbing their stuff and going to their assigned rooms.


	4. Meet The REDs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of REDs mercs have chats with the new members
> 
> Just decided to mash them all into one chapter because I don't want to write 5 separate chapters
> 
> also note some take place at different times because why not

It's been a few weeks since the new members have arrived. They have fought some battles, the others watching how they fight and how well they hold up. Their strengths and weaknesses on the field except for the Defenders on either team, they were never on the field or even watching the intel. This confused Soldier, so he was going to settle his confusion by confronting Angela upfront. At first, Solly thought it was because the class name "Defender" meant they were strictly there to defend the intel. Everyone else knew they are a "passive" class... meaning they don't fight. At all.

The rest of the team was elsewhere, taking their time off. Enjoying the ceasefire day by doing personal stuff, training, or just sleeping.

REDs Defender was in the kitchen getting supper ready. Humming to herself as she chopped up vegetables picking them up and dumping them into the pot focusing on the few cooktops that were on preparing to feed the 13 mercs (not counting herself)

Soldier charged in slamming open the door to the kitchen " Stop what you're doing cadet! " He yelled pointing at her.

Angela looked at him, really confused. But did as she was told, putting a lid on the pot and turning down the stove turning her attention to Soldier

" Is there a problem Solly? Do you not want stew- "

" Of course I want your stew! But first I need to ask you some questions! " Soldier interrupted slamming his fist on the counter " One! Is there a reason your class isn't on the field?! Two! Could you also make me hamburgers? " He finished stomping his foot and crossing his arms. You got to be kidding... Angela stared silently for a bit, thinking about what he just said. Taking a deep breath trying hard not to facepalm " Soldier, dear. Of course, I can make your burgers. But... has no one told you... I don't fight? " Angela managed to say without any annoyance in her voice

" What do you mean you don't fight?! Why are you here then?! This is war! "

" ... " Angela shook her head, she isn't getting paid enough... But pushing aside her annoyance, she stood up straight managing to get to Soldier's height placing her hands on her hips

" Solly... Look, my role here is "special" I'm here to make sure you're all at your best. That you're not going to quit. I'm here to take care of you all... It may not seem like a lot. But my role here is just so no one hits a low " She said with a crystal clear voice so Soldier will take in her words

It took a bit for her words to get through his head, but he finally understood " Oh. " was all he could say. Placing a finger on his chin trying his hardest to not just push that aside and yell at her some more.

" I need to finish supper, Solly. But as long as you are here, would you be a dear and set the table? " Angela asked, her softness coming back to her voice. Solly nodded standing tall and saluted " With pleasure cadet! " And with that, Soldier rushed out of the kitchen to the dining area.

* * *

Berserker leaned on the balcony rail looking out looking up at the moon and stars. Demoman had just stumbled upon her, this is where he'd drink his scrumpy without anyone waking up due to his drunken singing" Aye' looks like ya beat me to my drinkin' spot, lass " He waved smiling. Berserker turned her head giving him a smile and wave along with a friendly grunt. He sat his box down grabbing a bottle and stood beside her by the rail.

" How are ye doin' tonight lass? " Demo asked taking a long drink

" Mmrph " She gave a smile, nodding with a thumbs up. She's doing good.

Demo just nodded " Ah " was all he could say before he took another sip. Was he just hearing things? Or did this woman always grunt or mumble things? Was he just so drunk all the time he never heard her talk?

" Aye, quick question... Why don't cha talk ta me? Did I do something while I was drunk? " He set his bottle aside, genuinely curious for her answer. Berserker just looked up at him wide-eyed, shaking her head she turned her body to him. She shook her head pointing to her neck shaking her head " Rrngh "

It took a bit for Demo to understand what she was implying... Answering his questions with more grunts... Pointing to her n-

" Ohhh! Ye' can't talk can ya'? " It finally clicked WHY she never talked. Because she couldn't! That made much more sense! Berserker nodded. He finally understood!

" Haha! I thought ya' were just too stubborn to talk to me! " Demo laughed at himself remembering the few times he got all grumpy because he'd say something and she'd just grunt in response, but washing those memories away he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled " I wish ya' were able to tell me yer name lass. I don't wanna be callin' a lovely lady like you "Berserker" He sighed scratching the back of his head. Thinking of ways until she looked up at him with an enthusiastic smile, Berserker knew how! Grabbing his hand she led him inside until they found a table. Grabbing a small piece of paper and a pen she scribbled something on it before handing it to Demoman.

" Jennifer? Yer name is Jennifer? " She nodded " That's a lovely name! Haha! Okay, Jen. I'm happy ta' have a mate like you " Demo chuckled giving her a thumbs up and Jen gave him a happy grunt in response.

* * *

Rogue was in a shitty mood. For many reasons, one was because the last few battles Medic always seemed to ignore her another was because that bimbo Scout was an annoying fuck but she knew right when she first met him he would be. Though she wondered why that ass Medic would NEVER respond to her? They'd lock eyes while Rogue was bleeding out then he'd just ignore her! It annoyed her so much! Filled her with so much rage but she didn't want to complain in fear that the crazy doctor would just shut her up by doing one of his experiments on her. So she just held back all the rage and fury and carried it through the day.

" Hello, Rogue! Would you like to sit with us for supper? " Defender asked with her usual smile when she walked into the dining room. Rogue just shook her head honestly exhausted " Nah I think imma just eat in my room, I'm way too tired " She said with a soft laugh grabbing her plate " Alright then, hope you feel better soon dear, sleep well. " Angela said with no fight. If her teammates wanted to eat alone then she wasn't going to force them, comfort is always first, though Medic seemed a little skeptical knowing she never goes to sleep this early, this was probably none of his business but he wants to make sure she was okay so after finishing his supper, he went to go check on her. Walking down the halls making his way to her room finally getting to her door her sign was labelled **_"Go the fuck away"_** preparing to get a face full of gun he knocked softly to start only receiving a loud mumble and a muffled go away shaking his head he knocked louder " I need to talk with you frau " his voice stern and Rogue knew that he wasn't going to leave until she talked with him. Groaning she opened the door pointing her shotgun at him " What do ya' want doc? " She growled looking very pissed.

Moving the gun away from his face he sighed " I see you're not sleeping? " he looked inside the room noticing her desk lamp was on, rolling her eyes she stepped aside to let him in " Make it quick " she mumbled closing the door behind him for privacy

" I have noticed you're acting more aggressive than usual would you like to speak about something? " you're serious, he seriously doesn't know what he's been doing for the last week?! Clenching her fists she just took a deep breath " You don't know? " She asked just to make sure he wasn't fucking with her and she seemed surprised that his answer was no

" ... "

" ... "

" ... Do you ignore me on the field because you dislike me? " Rogue finally managed to say crossing her arms as she looked away from him, not seeing Medic's surprise " vhat? Of course not! Vhy would you think that? You might be a thief class but that doesn't mean I don't like you " He stood up from his seat taking a few steps closer to her " Then why do you always leave me to die? " She spat out turning away not wanting to look at him but Medic's hands grabbed her shoulders forcing her to face him " I'm sorry if it seems that vay frau I promise I do not do it on purpose though! "

Rogue's eyes finally met his as she let out a sigh " That's... good to know " was all she could say " I promise I will try my best to make sure you all get healed "

* * *

Magus spent hours outside in the hot sun thanks to Solly all because the American obsessed soldier noticed the mage's small frame and a pale complexion and demanded that he spend this ceasefire day training " Keep your knees high maggot! " Soldier yelled from afar. **_"this is HELL..."_** Morris thought as he finally finished his last lap out of breath " C-... Can I stop?! we've been out here all day! " he panted with his hands on his knees looking up at the taller man who bent down to his height

" No maggot! We will continue to train until you are in shape! " Soldier yelled turning back to the chalkboard he had brought outside to show Morris how he will get him in shape

" I swear to god- " Morris said with a growl his fist clenching and a few sparks forming maybe this will get him to stop being such a bastard raising his fist getting ready to shock this asshole but before he could punch the ever-loving shit out of the soldier a certain someone uncloaked in front of him placing his arm on Solly's shoulder

" Mon Ami why don't you go treat yourself, I'll watch over him " Spy insisted pushing Soldier towards the door " With pleasure Frenchie! Make sure you push him hard! " with that Solly jogged inside Spy nodding then turned his attention to Morris who brought his hand down giving Spy a suspicious look, was he going to push him harder?

" Just _what_ were you about to do? " Spy glared down at him lighting a cigarette

" ... I was going to punch him... "

" With? "

" I was going to punch him with my magic... "

" And that would result in? "

" Non-stop training and Soldier taking it out on some of the team... "

" Correct, and I do not like when our team is constantly complaining about sore bones " Spy nodded walking towards the entrance

" Thanks for getting him off me... " Morris quietly mumbled " It was simply looking out for my sanity "

* * *

Lancer's arm was completely sliced off thanks to BLUs Demoman " _**Fuck!**_ " He yelled dropping his lance and falling onto his back gripping his shoulder. Great, he was going to die in pain, normally he was so used to dying quickly but this time this jackass Demo decided he was going to suffer. The demo ready to lodge his sword into Lancer's head, Lancer looking around hoping there was someone to help him, unfortunately, Demo had him in a pretty quiet area. Welp paying more attention is something Mark had to work on. Remembering all the other time's Lancer was about to get wrecked but one of his teammates saving his ass.

But before the BLU could bring down his sword a familiar kukri impaled Demo's chest. The man falling dead on the ground " C'mon mate let's get ya to Medic " Sniper grabbed Lancer's hand helping him up off the ground " M-My Lance- " Mark looked back at his bloody lance which still played with his limp arm

" I'll come back ta get it while Medic's healin' ya' " Was all Sniper said running with him, running in a more covered area so that they don't draw attention.

" Medic! Ya' mind helping Lacer here? " Medic turned around his eyes widening seeing Lancer missing an arm " Ja " the doctor nodded applying his medi gun to Lancer's shoulder his arm coming back

" Thanks, doc " Mark let out a sigh of relief feeling his arm again " Do not mention it " Medic nodded returning to heal the others. Turning around Sniper gave him his lance back

" Lancer ain't a lancer without his lance " He handed him the red lance, Mark thanking him, putting his weapon back into its holder on his back " See ya around Sniper " they waved to each other returning to the battle.

**_* Mid battle *_ **

The RED team has been defending their last point for almost ten minutes as the BLUs coming from all over the place some landing crits on the others it was pretty chaotic. Mundy sniping the BLUs sniper from afar focusing on shooting the others not noticing that BLUs Spy right behind him. But before the spy could stab his back a lance pierced the wood right beside Mundy. Turning around he saw the spy who was pierced straight through his stomach the owner of the lance ripped it off the wood breathing heavily

" Spy bastard... " Marks scoffed kicking the limp body off his bloody lance " Aye thanks mate " Sniper tipped his hat

" Don't mention it, now I'm not in your debt " Mark chuckled " See ya around Mundy "


	5. Meet The BLUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the BLUs now
> 
> holy heck did I have a huge writing boost to write for Rick SO HERE
> 
> like the other chapter y' know all 5 in one chapter because hell no I'm not writing 5 chapters also I will be using some real names for my characters (and fan names for the BLUs)
> 
> also maybe some pre shippy stuff
> 
> and I maybe might have taken a tiny bit of inspiration for Rick and Merna's parts from death note and Akame ga kill but shhhhhh...

Joshua was almost done his usual rounds around the different rooms and the mercs' bedrooms making sure everyone was okay or asking if they needed anything and making the last round he decided to check around outside noticing their engineer wasn't in the living quarters so he made his way the tiny workshop and knocked as he opened the door and peeked in " Hello Engi, you need anything? Everyone's going to sleep soon " He asked but noticed the small jump coming from him " Sorry did I scare you? " a small smile on his lips stepping inside

" O-oh yeah, heh ya did " Engi nervously laughed and that's when Joshua noticed his slightly off behaviour

" Are you alright? " He softly asked stepping closer placing a hand but quickly pulled away when Engi slightly jumped from the contact " Yeah just a little... uhh little bit tired is all "

" Then why don't you go to sleep? An overworked Engi is never a good one "

" I know but... " Engineer let out a heavy sigh burying his face in his hands " Ugh... Today was tough, for some reason, my builds weren't working properly today so I'm tryna' fix em' "

Joshua shook his head " Engi you need sleep, I think you may be biting off more than you can chew "

The engineer didn't reply

He crossed his arms " Darrell, listen to me you need sleep if you don't you won't be at your best... " but the engineer just shook his head looking at his blueprints trying to ignore him and neglecting the fact he brought out the _first name_ " **_Darrell_** " Joshua said again with more sternness in his voice getting a little fed up with the other's neglect " Joshua I'm fine I'll be fine- " Engineer was cut off when he felt arms wrap around behind him " Josh?-... "

" I'll stay here all night if I have to... " He whispered burying his face in the crook of Engineer's neck " You need sleep, Darrell... " Josh's voice almost a whisper

" Josh-... " Engi let out a sigh, he didn't want the boy to cry " Alright, I'll go to bed " almost immediately Joshua let him go and let out a sigh of relief. The engineer stood up and turned around seeing the relieved look on the Defender's face " Gosh yer really that set on me sleepin'? " Engi chuckled walking out of his workshop with him " Of course I was " Joshua nodded " It's my job... To look after you guys- Is what I mean- not... You get it " He laughed at himself

" Thanks for getting me back in my head, I'm probably way too tired to focus " Darrell yawned patting Joshua's shoulder

" Don't mention it " He smiled

* * *

Their Berserker was insane, that became clear to the BLU team pretty quick when they were training him. Sometimes he'd get out of control and destroy the training dummies with his mace or bare hands and oh boy did he do the same thing to the REDs. Continuously smashing their faces in or repeatedly shooting or punching in their bodies leaving the man a bloody mess, though he'd usually be so preoccupied with completely ruining corpses it could be extremely easy for one of the REDs to shoot him.

But this day he seemed calmer, he was sitting out in the rain and he watched his little rubber duck (he usually kept on a little chain with him at all times) slowly float down a little stream which was just a crack in the ground and a small smile on his face not minding about the fact that his clothes and hair were all wet, just focused on his duckie

Though it was dinner time inside Darrell helped Defender set up the table, hand out plates and utensils.

" I hope you all enjoy the food! And thank you to Jon for helping me today " Joshua smiled and their Pyro who gave him a thumbs up " Where's Rick? Is he in his room? " Joshua noticed the lack of their craziest member at the table " Will one of you go find him and tell him the foods ready? "

All gave each other nervous glances, hoping one would volunteer

" Medic?- " Scout tried to get the doctor but he just shook his head " Apologies but I must work on some things. Sorry " Medic turned to their defender who handed him his plate

" Sniper? Will you go get him, please? " Joshua asked the man sighing scratching his neck " I guess I can "

Getting up from his chair he walked off to go find their berserker. It was quite scary whenever someone would come across Rick, always pretty loud, talks about some crazy and terrifying things plus he would always get up close and personal. That mixed with his volume is a great way to get a headache. Sniper finally got to his room hesitantly knocking... No answer...

Should he knock again? Or would Rick get so fed up with him and punch his stomach?

Another knock... nothing again and that was when he noticed how quiet it was in his room. So slowly he opened the door and peeked inside. No one there " Uhh, ya in here Rick? " stepping inside he looked around the mess of the room, Jesus Christ. There was a ton of clothes on the floor a few weapons lying around here and there. He stepped further into the room wondering where he could be and that was when he saw out of the corner of his eye someone sitting outside in the training area from the window

" Bloody hell seriously Rick?... " Sniper shrugged seeing the berserker sitting outside in the pouring rain. Guess he has to go get him. Walking to the back door of the living quarters that led to the training grounds he opened the door and called to Rick not stepping outside

" Hey! Berserker! Ya foods ready! " He called out. Rick didn't move... " Rick? Can ya hear me? " He called again though this time he noticed him turn his head a bit... good god, Sniper let out a heavy sigh

" Ya gonna come in to eat? " Rick turned his body a bit seeing Sniper with a confused look on his face

fucking hell...

Taking a deep breath he yelled again " You going come in and eat? " and Rick just gave a smile and cupped his hand to his ear, pretending he couldn't hear him making the sniper just shake his head, he HAD to do this when it's pouring like hell, grabbing a nearby tray so that at least some of his body will stay dry he stepped out " Argh... You be pushing my buttons a little bit, but ya got me out in the rain just to tell you dinners ready "

" I didn't hear you " Rick shrugged his shoulders with a smug smile getting up off the ground picking up his duckie. The two went back inside both completely soaked and Rick was about to go into the dining area with no hesitation but Sniper stopped him

" You should probably change before ya get the rest of yer dirt everywhere, " He said noticing how dirty Rick's pants were " I guess " Rick just shrugged walking to his room with Sniper, the other going into his right across. Sniper finished before and decided to wait for the other and it wasn't long when Rick stepped out with a towel, trying to get his long hair all dry. Sniper just stared at him, his hair was longer than he thought and he had rarely seen him in such casual looking clothes. White baggy shirt with sweats accompanied with some comfy looking slippers. With a small smile and nod, the two walked to the dining area together

" Sure took ya long. Were you two having a card game or something? " Darrell chuckled seeing the two come in

With a small laugh, the two sat in their seats and they all started eating, having small chats, some sharing stories. A few laughs here and there. It was a good time.

* * *

BLUs Rogue was an idiot and that became clear to both teams very quickly. But he's a dangerous idiot. Both Rogues are but Keene seems to take the cake on the idiot scale. He could steal the intel but sometimes he would let out giggles and that would lead him to get a face full of bullet and he can also do surprise attacks, both can, they have been known for being able to climb walls and drop down of their targets.

Though even though Keene was (somewhat) able to save this game for the BLUs at the very end getting the dropped RED intel delivering it at the very last second to BLUs base, unfortunately for him this didn't stop someone from being angry for being a useless waste the rest of the match

" Just what were you doing out there?! " Soldier yelled stomping over to the shorter man

" Getting the intel to the base? "

" And the whole other hours of the match?! " Soldier stood closer towering over him throwing his helmet aside so that Keene could see the rage in his eyes

" ... Trying to kill people and get the intel? ... " He shrugged

" You should know we all saw you giving in no effort! So tell me again! What. Were. You. Doing. ?! " Soldier raised his hand ready to hit him

" ... Uhm... not-... not helping?... " Keene sunk lower hoping to not get a face full of his fist " I... I think?..." and down came solder's hand slapping his face, the smaller man stumbled back and fell onto the dirt the stinging pain making his eyes water

" I will have you training on our ceasefire day! No acceptions! " Soldier growled glaring at Keene who turned his gaze away slowly getting up and brushing the dust off his clothes trying to walk past Soldier but the man gripped at the rouge's shirt pulling him in closer looking him dead in the eye

" If I see you slack off like that ever again I swear I will- "

" That is quite enough Soldier! Leave the man be!" Soldier was interrupted

"I have seen him work as hard as all of you! You have no right to treat your teammate like this! " Their defender came rushing out pushing the two away from each other before turning to Soldier " He has worked as hard as you! He may seem like he doesn't do much but he HAS gotten the enemy intel almost EVERY match! He even saved your ass many times! You have NO right to talk to him that way or get upset because he isn't fighting by YOUR standards "

Josh crossed his arms, absolutely furious with the BLU soldier. While everyone just stared in disbelief by the man's sudden outburst. Joshua breathing heavily while he glared at Soldier before turning around to Keene only to find him missing. The man just let out a frustrated sigh turning back to the soldier " If I see you treat your team like that again you're doing one hundred pushups with Heavy on your back! " everyone seeming a little uncomfortable from what happened all exchanging glances, Joshua shaking his head as he walked away stopping right at the door turning his head

" Could... One of you check-in on Rogue?... " He asked and before walking inside " I will check on the little man " their heavy volunteered walking inside the living quarters and went to Keene's room. The big man gently knocked on the door

" Is little man okay? " his voice seemed gentle as he spoke from the other side. He heard some shuffling from the other side before he heard something unlock and Keene peeked out holding an ice pack to his cheek

" You here to complain?... "

" No "

" Then why are you here? " the rogue was about to close the door but the larger man simply put his hand on the door pushing it open a bit more, seemingly effortlessly as Keene tried to close the door with all his strength " I just want to make sure tiny thief is okay " and the struggle stopped, Keene just sighed with his back up against the door closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before stepping away placing the ice pack on his nightstand and flopped back onto his bed face first a muffled groan coming from him.

Heavy was unsure of what to do so he just sat on the end of the bed at least the blanket was comfy, he scratched his neck looking around his room, his bedding seemed to be newly bought along with the several pillows that laid on his bed, not all the mercs have because they spend money on other things or send it home then he noticed all the jewellery and some scattered coins and money

" ... Uhm... Where did you get all this stuff? " He asked breaking the silence and it earned a laugh from the smaller man who propped himself up sitting upright and laid against all his pillows " What do you think a _ROGUE_ is? From what everyone else calls me it's kind of obvious! I'm a mischievous scamp... scoundrel, a rascal... deceitful, unreliable... " Keene counted on his fingers of what people had called him " IM A THIEF HEAVY! Even you called me a thief! Do ya' think a class called "rogue" would have no understanding of how to steal shit? Pffft haha! " he laughed

" I suppose you are right " Heavy chuckled a little embarrassed " But yeah I stole all this shit. The money. The jewellery. Though I did use the money I stole to buy these amazing pillows! " Keene threw a pillow at him with a playful smile

" By the way is your face okay? " Heavy asked noticing the redness on Keene's cheek " Oh yeah, I'm fine just stings " he shrugged

" Oh "

" Eh, I'm used to it... "

" To getting hit? " Heavy questioned

" I suppose "

* * *

Mage hated to be bothered while she was reading if anyone came in without knocking unfortunately not everyone knew this the one's who did had to learn the hard way except Joshua he always knew to knock but everyone thought he was just doing what he always does with everyone else and they don't know its a **_necessary_** thing to do when it comes to her

It was a training weekend (made official by Soldier) everyone sitting around the table eating breakfast chatting about today's schedule and what everyone will be working on but Darrell noticed the young girl that was missing " Aye' anyone see Mage? Is she still sleepin'? " and everyone looked around the room

" Oh, I didn't want to wake her- " Rogue nervously chuckled sinking in his seat " Keene it was your job to wake everyone up today! " Joshua facepalmed with a sigh " But- But she looked so peaceful! " Rogue explained but was shut up by Josh who held up a finger shushing him " It's okay but no one can afford to sleep in on any training day " Joshua sighed about to get up off his seat but Scout placed his hands on his shoulders pushing him back down

" Don't stress over it bud! I'll go wake the dame up " Scout insisted with a smile " Oh thank you, Scout! But please remember to knock before- "

" Yeah yeah I know " He cut him off waving behind him walking out of the dining room

Scout hummed to himself as he walked down the halls down over to where the ladies rooms were and he always did want to make friends with one of them, sure right now he and the ladies were mutuals since they arrived but he wanted to make a good impression so taking a deep breath (and forgetting to knock) he opened the door " Rise and shine gorgeous breakfast is- " and he stopped right in his tracks his eyes widening and a dark blush forming on his face because standing right in front of him was Merna... just in her bra and PJ shorts staring quietly while her face just as red as his

Meanwhile downstairs Pyro and Joshua were cleaning the finished plates while some mercs were in the living-room-like area others enjoying seconds or still on their first dish and that was when everyone heard loud screaming and a familiar voice " Wait! Wait! Wait! " and then a muted explosion followed by a scream of pain  
" He didn't knock? " Pyro asked not looking away from the dishes " Apparently not... " Joshua sighed shaking his head

Back upstairs Scout tumbled out of Merna's room with a lightning shock mark on his arm several burn marks and scratches along with a black eye " NEXT TIME KNOCK YOU DUMB SHIT! NEXT TIME TRY TO SNEAK A PEEK I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD! " Merna yelled at him slamming her door shut while he struggled to get up on his feet " I-I'll keep at' in mind- " he groaned in pain making his way down the stairs treating the railing as his life support and stumbled into the living area

" What happened to you champ? " Lianne looked up from the cards she held in her hands while everyone turned their attention to the scout

" I didn't knock... " he said while his legs just gave out and he fell to the floor

* * *

Lianne always had to sneak out JUST to have a beer or scrumpy with her drinking buddy Travish ever since their soldier found out about the late-night activities he forbade her from going to the RED base but that didn't stop her from going as she always found her way

" Aye lass you're sure ye won't get in trouble for this? " Travish asked taking a long swig from his bottle while the lancer just shrugged putting her sunglasses on her head " Eh if I did Defender probably wouldn't allow a harsh punishment from him " she admitted laughing at the thought of Joshua yelling at their soldier " He's just a dumbass " she shrugged rolling her eyes

" He seems like one " the Scot agreed and handed her another beer and she just nodded turning on the radio and got back to relaxing.

" Oh! Ya know I've been meaning to ask you! What's up with you and your new berserker?" She turned to him and smiled with a wink "Ya' always protecting her ya have something with the gal? Hmmm? " Lianne teased laughing at his reaction "Aye I'm just buggin' ya"

* * *

kinda got lazy for Lianne's so cutting it short here lmao


End file.
